Madurar y continuar
by terry.mhel
Summary: Ranma se había decidido por fin, pero debido a los siempre malentendidos y a que el carácter de su prometida no ayudaba, se da cuenta de que no siempre las cosas son como parecen y que no se puede construir una relación sin confianza, tomando así la decisión de buscar un futuro conforme para él y encontrar y saber lo que es el verdadero amor, sin saber lo que el destino depara.
1. Chapter I

Rama ½ así como todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takajashi.

Esta es una historia creada sin fines de lucro.

-Los personajes hablan

_-Los personajes piensan_

-LOS PERSONAJES GRITAN

* * *

Estaba en el tejado pensando, acababa de graduarse y ya todo estaba listo para después de que recibiera la respuesta de las universidades. Desde que vio en todos los líos en que su padre lo había metido, y aunque el principio solo lo culpaba y relegaba los problemas o en el mejor de los casos arreglarlos del modo más fácil que conocía, o sea peleando, ahora era diferente se había decidido hace tiempo, pero necesitaba arreglar las cosas antes de dar ese paso. Y definitivamente tenia que superar su inmadurez, su timidez y esa inseguridad y ser rechazado.

Suspiro…. Nada era más difícil, sin contar el hecho de acercarse a menos de medio metro era ganarse una paliza o en el menor de los casos, un viaje por los cielos de Nerima al grito de un, ¡pervertido!, de parte de su prometida

Suspiro de nuevo. -Bueno, primero debo encargarme de ellas y después… ya veremos.- dijo más animado después de todo un problema a la vez.

-¡A cenar! - El llamado de Kasumi lo saco de sus cavilaciones. Bajo un salto y se dirigió hacia adentro. Tomo su lugar junto a su prometida y se dirigieron unas cuantas miradas.

-¿Cómo fue tu día hijo? - Pregunto Nodoka.

-Bien, normal supongo.

-¿Y el tuyo hija? - Ahora dirigiéndose a Akane.

-Igual- El tono molesto no pasó desapercibido para ella, ni para nadie, pero era mejor no preguntar.

-¿Nada interesante en las clases? - Regresando la atención a su hijo

-Pues…- detuvo los palillos en sus labios haciendo un ademan pensativo.- No que yo recuerde.- Y regreso a sus alimentos.

Había comenzado a trabajar sin descanso en gimnasios y el dojo por supuesto, también participaba en torneos, uno que otro en secreto cada vez que podía, así su familia no se enteraría y podría lograr su objetivo más rápido.

Y así un año después por fin lo estaba consiguiendo, se había graduado sorprendentemente con buenas notas y se preparaba para la universidad, había optado por educación física y Akane por medicina con especialidad en pediatría y gracias a su destreza en deportes y a varias sesiones de estudio con Akane, varias universidades le habían ofrecido una beca.

-Chicos ¿Por qué mañana podrían hacer algunas compras por favor?

-Claro Kasumi- respondió Akane.

-Si quieres puedo traerlas de paso, ¿sabes qué los fines de semana trabajo doble y ...?

-No te molestes entonces, yo puedo ir sola- Akane lo interrumpió con molestia últimamente sentía que en vez de acercarse se distanciaban mas, sabia que era por el trabajo y los torneos, pero era un momento para pasar un rato juntos y sentía que el la evitaba.

-Tranquila Akane ... ¿Ahora porque estas enfadada? -Ranma por el contrario sentía que estaban mejorando, es verdad que ya no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos, pero sería solo por un tiempo, pronto entrarían a la universidad y sería distinto o eso creía. Después de la boda fallida comenzó una especie de tiempo extra para Ranma y Akane, así que con eso a su favor y dándose cuenta del horror que sintió cuando creyó muerta a Akane y la decepción de no haberse casado, (aunque en parte él sentía que Akane lo hacía sólo por lástima, para que le entregaran el nannychuan) el muchacho comenzó a tratarla de mejor manera, ya no la insultaba e incluso a veces le hacía algún cumplido siempre que estaba a solas con ella, y aunque Akane no se daba cuenta siempre trataba de estar al pendiente.

-¡¿Quién está enfadada ?!

-Es obvio que tú

Akane iba a contestar pero su hermana se interrumpió.

-Tranquilos chicos.- Akane si Ranma no puede acompañarte y puede traer las cosas no veo el problema.

-Pues yo no necesito que me acompañe nadie y menos un pervertido como el, al contrario sería mejor estar sola.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño ya que ella dijo "estar" y no solo "ir" pero más que molestarlo, lo hirió. Prefirió no seguirle el juego y solo contestar sin soltar algún insulto, ya se había percatado de todos los problemas y golpes que se ahorraba.

-Escucha, no sé porque estás tan molesta, yo no te he hecho nada, y no tengo problema en acompañarte o ir, pero por mí haz lo que quieras sólo avísame mañana antes de venir para acá.

Y sin más se levantó dando las gracias y se dirigió a tomar una ducha.

Los presentes se sorprendieron de que no insultara a su prometida. Aunque ya antes se habían percatado de ese detalle seguía siendo extraño, excepto para una persona.

-Sabes Akane estas por entrar a la universidad, deberías controlarte un poco más. –apunto Nabiki mientras comía como si nada, provocando que su hermana la viera con el ceño fruncido, ella ni se inmuto y al contrario agrego – no vaya ser que el cuñadito se canse- viendo como el rostro de su hermana cambio.

-Eso a mí no me interesa, él es libre de hacer lo que quiera- respondió con el tono anterior.

-Bien, entonces sigue así hermanita.- y regreso a suyo sin decir más.

Al rato de terminar todos se fueron a sus habitaciones y entre Nodoka y Kasumi levantaron la mesa y lavaron los platos. Kasumi se dirigió al cuarto de su hermana pequeña para hablar con ella.

-Akane ¿puedo pasar?

-Claro hermana pasa, ¿qué sucede?

Ambas se sentaron en la orilla de la cama.

-Akane ¿pasa algo con Ranma?

-¿Algo de qué?

-¿Tienen algún problema, por qué tu actitud de ahí abajo?

\- ¿Cual actitud?

-Fuiste muy grosera con Ranma y no creo que fuera para tanto lo que dijo.

-Simplemente dije lo que pensaba no necesito de él ni de nadie y si tanto le cuesta ir por las compras conmigo no tiene que ir….

-El no dijo que le molestara ir y mucho menos contigo.- Interrumpió Kasumi

-No es necesario que lo diga Kasumi, sé muy bien lo que piensa...

-Me parece que pones palabras donde no las hay.- Volvió a interrumpir

-No lo creo, se leer entre líneas. Además no sería la primera vez que lo hace, no sé por qué le tomas importancia, no deberías.- Se levantó de la cama e hizo que organizaba unos documentos en su escritorio, en un claro acto de restarle importancia a lo que hablaban.

-Tienes razón no debería, a quien debe de importarle es a ti.

\- A si… ¿y por qué?- Su tono fue más acido de lo que hubiese querido para con ella.

-Pues porque eres su prometida, pero por lo que veo no lo haces, ya que no has sido capaz de ver los cambios en él y los motivos y sigues malinterpretando todo sin darle oportunidad de explicarse, aunque no debería.

-No lo creo, y estoy segura de q….

-Lo perderás.- Afirmo interrumpiendo.

Enmudeció y se detuvo. Lo que sea que estaba haciendo paso a segundo plano por unos instantes, para continuar con parsimonia.

-Si continúas así lo único que lograras es perderle.

Akane apretó la mandíbula, pero relajo el gesto para dar vuelta de nuevo y verla de manera segura –¿Y eso que?, no es como si quisiera estar con él, sabes que este compromiso fue impuesto por nuestros padres.

La miro con una mezcla de escepticismo y pena, y con voz maternal le dijo -Deberías dejar de lado tu orgullo y obstinación, tratar de abrir tu mente un poco, ser más compresiva y confiar en él, si no lo haces tú… alguien más lo hará y espero que para cuando te des cuenta no sea demasiado tarde.

Se levantó, le dio las buenas noches y salió de ahí, pidiéndole lo pensara.

.

.

.

Después de ducharse se dirigió a su habitación, estaba molesto por lo ocurrido en la cena. De verdad que no la entendía y al parecer no lo haría jamás. Dirigió la vista a un cajón de su escritorio lo saco y asegurándose de que nadie lo espiaba metió la mano, recorrió el doble fondo y saco lo que escondía, abrió la bolsa y tomo la cajita roja de terciopelo, sonrió enamorado, que importaba si no la entendía, la amaba como loco. _-Seguramente tuvo un mal día, además ha estado muy estresada ya que aún no sabe nada de los dichosos resultados de la universidad.-_ Cerro de nuevo la cajita y la regreso a su escondrijo rogando porque su padre no lo encontrara y lo robara, acomodo todo como estaba y se dirigió a su futon y se recostó cruzando los brazos por detrás de su cabeza… -boba marimacho.- murmuro divertido -solo unos días más, lo prometo pequeña.- Y con la imagen de su prometida, lanzando la promesa al aire y una sonrisa se fue quedando dormido.

* * *

Abrió los ojos, los parpados le pesaban no pudo dormir como debía, la charla con su hermana la mantuvo dando vueltas la cabeza y el cuerpo sobre la cama, pero debía levantarse ya era bastante tarde y ya todos debían estar desayunando. Se dirigió a su armario y tomo lo que se iba a poner, una toalla y fue a la ducha ahí no cambiaron mucho sus pensamientos. Al termino y de nuevo en su habitación se cambió tendió su cama y salió rumbo a la comedor. Ahí se encontraban todos excepto él.

-Buenos días- saludo a todos con una sonrisa recibiendo uno de regreso de todos los presentes y dando gracias que la peliazul despertara de mejor humor.

-¿Cómo has dormido hija?- Pregunto Soun.

-Bien papá, gracias.

-Aquí tienes Akane.- Kasumi le extendió su plato para que desayunara.

-Gracias hermana.- Akane no pudo evitar bajar la mirada ante ella, recordando la charla de anoche.

-Nabiki, iré a ver a una vieja conocida regresare antes de las 2 para irnos.- Dijo Nodoka mientras se levantaba.

-De acuerdo tía.- Desde que Ranma empezó a trabajar abrió una cuenta para su madre donde le depositaba un cantidad para lo que le hiciera falta a ella y además empezara a pagar un poco a la familia Tendo por todo el tiempo que estuvieron sin aportar nada su padre y el, también le pidió a Nabiki, junto con su madre la ayudara y orientara en lo que se refiere a la administración de ese dinero y era ella quien lo recibía, y así evitaba que su padre hiciera de las suyas, ya que él se encargaba de darle a Kasumi al mes para gastos de la despensa. Claro que se encargó de que solo las mujeres del hogar excepto Akane supieran de esto ya que no se fiaba de su padre ni del señor Tendo y Akane solo no quería que lo supiera, no quería que eso cambiara las cosas entre ellos.

-¿A dónde irán?-Pregunto Akane

-Oh... Solo a comprar unas cosas que necesito hija y le pedí a Nabiki me acompañara.

-Qué bien ¿podría ir con ustedes? También tengo que ir a comprar lo que me encargo Kasumi.

Y antes contestar Kasumi se adelantó -Ranma dijo que haría las compras Akane.

-¿Qué? Pero ayer te dije que no era necesario que yo podría.- aprovechando la oportunidad que les dio Kasumi Nodoka y Nabiki se fueron para evitar responderle a Akane.

-Lo sé, pero él me pidió el dinero y la lista y me pareció lo más correcto.

-Bien ya que, entonces las puedo ac... ¿Tía? ¿Nabi...? Genial

.

.

La tarde se estaba pasando mientras entrenaba, su tía y hermana se fueron y ni cuenta se dio, Kasumi ataviada con las tareas del hogar y su papá y tío, bueno ellos realmente no le interesaba lo que hicieran o no. Ni siquiera pudo ir a hacer las compras, solo quería mantener su mente ocupada para no pensar en la bendita Universidad. Comenzó a secarse el sudor con una toalla y se diario a tomar un baño.

Ya en su habitación miro su reloj ya pasaban de las cuatro…- Ya debe estar llegando al centro comercial… _¿y si lo alcanzo?..._ no, seguramente no lo encontraría no se ni que iba a comprar.- se respondió, cuando alguien toco así puerta, pensando que era su hermana contesto y le dio el paso sin preguntar, escucho abrir y cerrar la puerta.

-Hola- al escuchar esa voz se levantó de golpe.

-Hola, ¿qué haces aquí? -Pregunto por inercia, lo vio fruncir el ceño y se apresuró a decir -pensé que irías a hacer las compras.

Entonces sonrió -Así era, pero como ayer dijiste que tu querías ir…- alzo y bajo los hombros.

-¿A si?... Creí que tu solo podías hacerlo.

Rodo los ojos -Solo pensé que te gustaría salir a distraerte un poco… y bueno ir a comer un helado…pero veo que no...- y se dio la vuelta para salir.

-Espera…- se detuvo -un mantecado doble y con cerezas extras…- le dijo cantarina.

Ranma la miro con una gota de sudor lo confirmo de nuevo… no la entendía -aprovechada- murmuro sonriendo y por respuesta recibió y una risa tan dulce que no pudo evitar quedar embobado… -Voy a darme un baño rápido y nos vamos- le dijo una vez saliendo del trance.

-Está bien.

Y así lo hizo y luego se fueron, la tarde se pasó tranquila entre las compras y el helado, regresaron y ya todos estaban en casa, llevaron las bolsas a la cocina y devolvieron lo que sobro a Kasumi. Cenaron, se despidieron y después todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones contentos de que la cena pasara sin ningún percance y en especial los más jóvenes, que durmieron con una gran sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola a todos soy nueva por aquí, bueno llevo tiempo leyendo miles de fics y me encanta Ranma (a quien no?) y pues me dije a mi misma, mi misma a ti te encanta alucinarte cuando te quedas a mitad de un fic, por que no te pones a escribir uno y pues aquí estoy… este mi primer fic, espero les guste y si no háganmelo saber se aceptan todo tipo de sugerencias.


	2. Chapter II

Rama ½ así como todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takajashi.

Esta es una historia creada sin fines de lucro.

-Los personajes hablan

_-Los personajes piensan_

-LOS PERSONAJES GRITAN

* * *

El día pasaba tranquilo, demasiado de hecho, ese día todos estaban en casa ya que era domingo y Ranma no trabajaba, terminaban de comer cuando de repente se oyó un estruendo y sabían que su tranquilidad se había esfumado.

-¡Ni hao airén! -saludo la china que de inmediato ya estaba colgada del cuello de Ranma

-Xian'Pu por favor suéltame ¿y cuándo será el día que entres por la puerta como toda la gente?- Dijo no muy amable.

A la chica no le pareció extraño el tono de voz como a todos los demás, y tampoco lo soltó. -Ya que toda la semana estar trabajando Xian'Pu venir por qué ser domingo y Airén invitar a cita- se le pego un más si eso se podía.

-Ya te eh dicho que no me llames así y que no te voy a invitar a ninguna cita- el muchacho trataba de quitársela pero se aferraba a su cuello.

-Tu ser mi Airén porque así lo dicen mis leyes- respondió con una sonrisa y por fin se despegó de el -podemos ir al parque y luego a comer y al final podemos buscar un lugar para estar… solos.

Enrojeció al imaginar a que se refería pero no por eso cambio su semblante iba responder cuando sintió un golpe en la cabeza quedando en estado de semiinconsciencia.

-¡Akane! ¿Porque me golpeas?

-¡Y todavía lo preguntas eres un pervertido!

-¡Yo no dije, ni eh hecho nada!

-¡Sí claro porque mejor no te largas de una vez con tu linda prometida!

-¡¿Pero de qué demonios hablas?!

-Lo ves airén, chica violenta no importarle, podemos irnos- lo volvió a abrazar y esta vez con claras intenciones de besarle.

-No quiero ir a ningún lado- el chico hacía todo lo posible para evitarlo la tomo de los brazos para alejarla y se estaba levantando, cuando noto el aura de la peliazul crecer detrás de él y se le erizo todo el cuerpo.

-¡Ranma no baka!- y fue lo último que escucho antes de que Akane le regalara un viaje por los cielos de Nerima.

.

.

Estaba por llegar a casa se pasó el resto de la tarde caminando de regreso esta vez Akane sí que lo lanzó lejos _-¡Demonios! ¿por qué siempre tiene que reaccionar de ese modo? sé que Xian'Pu es una plaga, pero sigue siendo una mujer no puedo simplemente golpearla y lanzarla como ella hace conmigo, además que sería como derrotarla nuevamente y eso afectaría mis planes-_ estaba molesto y adolorido entró a la casa habían comenzado a cenar todos lo miraron pero él sólo la miró a ella con el ceño fruncido iba a hablar para reclamarle a su prometida, pero cambió de idea y tambien su expresión por una cansina, y solo dijo que iría a ducharse que luego cenaría, se sentía cansado pareciera que todo lo que hacía no servía de nada, la relación con ella no cambiaba y salió de ahí cosa que sorprendió a todos en especial a su prometida, que solo lo vio irse con cierta tristeza pero disimulando con enfado.

* * *

La semana paso sin mayor preámbulo Ranma iba de casa al gimnasio y del gimnasio al dojo mientras pareciera que la relación con su prometida se quedó estancada ya no hablaron del altercado con Xian'Pu pero tampoco hablaban mucho de otras cosas, ella casi siempre estaba molesta porque se sentía ignorada y él a veces terminaba tan cansado que ni cuenta se daba.

Así pasaron los días hasta que los resultados llegaron, tanto Ranma como Akane fueron aceptados y obtuvieron algunas becas, con sólo la universidad de Nerima en común.

-Hijos estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes- comento Nodoka.

-Gracias mamá/tía- respondieron al unísono

-Supongo que asistirán a Nerima ¿cierto?-

Ranma iba a responder que sí, pero Akane se adelantó –aun no lo sé tía- lo hizo sólo para ver la reacción del azabache aunque fingió no prestar atención, por su parte el sólo la observó, dijo que lo pensaría y se levantó para ir a entrenar ella también se retiró a su habitación entro y se acostó boca abajo.

-Al parecer ya no le importa…- comenzó a divagar -seguramente nunca le importó… ese idiota ni siquiera me agradeció que le ayudara a estudiar- realmente se sentía olvidada, y eso solo la hacía enojar no quería admitirlo pero le molestaba en sobremanera que él estuviera tan ocupado y además esa obvia falta de interés, pero no dejaría que lo notara ¡claro que no! Siguió en otro mundo hasta que sin percatarse se quedó dormida.

Despertó y ya era de noche, no se escuchaba un solo ruido y supuso que ya todos dormían, se levantó y bostezo, y escucho a su estómago reclamarle el a haber dormido tanto y no cenar. Bajo lo más silenciosa posible para evitar despertar a alguien, se preparo un sándwich y mientras lo comía busco en el refrigerador leche, calentó un poco y lo sirvió para al menos tratar de volver a dormir.

Cuando regresó a su habitación al entrar vio en su escritorio un paquete que hasta antes de que se quedará dormida no estaba y cuando se levantó no se percató de él, se acercó y prendió su lámpara de noche había una hermosa rosa roja encima abrió la caja encontrando una nota, se sorprendió ya que no reconoció la letra y más lo hizo al ver de quien era.

_Sin tu ayuda no lo hubiera logrado, gracias._

_Espero que te guste_

_Ranma_

Su corazón saltaba de emoción no lo podía creer, con ansia pero con mucha delicadeza fue desenvolviéndolo, encontró una cajita, al abrirla contenía una cadena con un dije de corazón de plata, se lo puso de inmediato, sonrió y continuo, entonces sus ojos se iluminaron, era un hermoso vestido, de color blanco con rosas de color azul marino, de largo hasta un poco arriba de la rodilla, escote corazón, con fajilla, sin mangas y de tirantes anchos, en el escote un bies ancho color negro igual que los tirantes, era ceñido hasta la cintura la fajilla también negra desde el bajo pecho a la cintura y el faldón suelto le daba un vuelo que se le formaban varias tablas. Lo tomo y lo abrazo a su pecho sintiendo el ritmo de su acelerado corazón.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Akane se levantó, se ducho y se puso el vestido, el dije no se lo habia quitado, queria darle las gracias, le invitaria un helado diciendo que quería festejar que irían a la universidad, ya quería ver su rostro cuando la viera con el puesto. Pero cuando bajo él ya se había ido.

-Buenos días- saludo, mientras tomaba asiento.

-Buenos días- se oyó de regreso por parte de todos.

-Hija te ves hermosa, ¿piensas salir?

-gracias tía… eh… pues no- comenzó a desayunar.

-¿y por qué no? Es un gran día para dar un paseo.

-Bueno…

-¡Ya se! más tarde podrías ir a ver a Ranma y llevarle su almuerzo y luego ir a tomar un helado.- Akane se sonrojo de inmediato pues era parte de su idea.

-Si Akane… así pasarían una linda tarde de novios.- dijo Nabiki con su característico humor.

-Nabiki no somos novios y para nada quiero salir con ese idiota.- dijo tratando de ocultar su sonrojo tras su taza de te.

-No tiene nada de malo hija.

-Así es hermanita seria un bonito detalle de tu parte.- agrego Kasumi.

-¡Hay ya les dije que no me interesa!- comenzaba a enfadarse

Su hermana solo alzo una ceja y Akane giro la cara –Bueno si tú lo dices.

Nodoka y Kasumi ya no dijeron nada y la dejaron terminar de desayunar.

* * *

Rama se despertó temprano, aunque le costó bastante comenzar a despertar por si solo, lo había logrado, pero seguía siendo muy extraño para la mayoría de la familia.

Se encontraba desayunando su mirada iba entre su plato y las escaleras, -¿le habrá gustado?- quería verla y saber si le había gustado el obsequio, ese día lo tendría pesado y tal vez ya no la vería hasta muy tarde… espero un rato pero debía irse ya –ojala que no se complique demasiado…- suspiro, sabía que seguramente eso iba a pasar –bueno mas tarde le preguntaré- y se fue.

.

.

.

Estaba parado frente al local, solo esperaba salir vivo de ahí. Luego de terminar su turno llamo a su madre para decirle que llegaría tarde debía encargarse de unos asuntos. Al entrar el olor a comida llego de inmediato a él, escucho el típico ''bienvenido ya le atiendo'' camino hasta llegar a la barra, se sentó y la observo, estaba tan concentrada que no se percataba de su presencia, era muy linda debía admitirlo, pero su corazón le pertenecía a alguien más, debía hacerlo de una buena vez y por fin hablo.

-Hola Ucchan…

* * *

Akane desayuno mientras se decía que si quería ir a ver a su prometido, pero no quería que se le subiera el ego y ese engreído comenzara a burlarse y decir que moría por verlo que aunque era cierto, no lo iba a admitir enfrente de él. Pasado el tiempo pensaba que a pesar de lo que dijo en el desayuno la enviaran con Ranma, estaba esperando pero escucho cuando Nodoka le dijo a Kasumi que Ranma había llamado diciendo que debía hacer unas cosas y que llegaría más tarde. Y así fue, para cuando llego ella ya se había cambiado, salía del baño cuando lo escucho saludar a su madre que lo esperaba, le ofreció de cenar pero dijo que ya lo había hecho, frunció su ceño y se fue a su habitación, estaba molesta por lo tarde que llego _–seguramente estaba con alguna de ellas…-_ pero luego cambio su mirada a una triste _-claro el vestido solo fue para agradecerme, por obligación de seguro, no sé porque me hago ilusiones-_ abrazo su almohada y poco a poco fue quedándose dormida.

* * *

-¡Ran-chan!, ¿cómo estás? Ya no habías venido a verme, enseguida te sirvo tu favorito.

Ranma iba a decir que no, pero tenía hambre ya que no había comido, así que asintió lentamente y luego continuo -después de eso necesito que hablemos, es importante.

Lo miro fijamente y al ver la seriedad en su rostro asintió. –Será que por fin se decidió por mi… si seguro que es eso- sonrió para si, termino de atender y le dio a Ranma lo suyo, pero esta vez sí pago, no iba dejar que lo hiciera pero insistió, luego de eso guardo silencio un momento conteniendo su emoción antes de preguntar qué sucedía.

-Es… sobre nuestro compromiso

-Ran-chan! No sabes lo feliz que me haces, yo sabía que me querías… Ran-chan?- creyó que lo formalizarían y muy feliz lo abrazo mientras le hablaba pero cuando no correspondió y por su seriedad se alejó un poco para poder verlo a los ojos y preguntarle -es eso ¿verdad?

-Ucchan yo… te quiero es cierto pero… como mi amiga, mi gran amiga de infancia y por eso yo… vine a romper el compromiso.

-No puedes hacer eso nuestros padre hicieron un trato- sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y trato de evitarlo, aunque en el fondo sabía que esta vez sería definitivo

-Se lo que nuestros padres hicieron y lo lamento mucho, pero no puedo casarme contigo no seriamos felices enserio lo siento

-Tu padre le robo al mío debes cumplir.

-Eso lo sé, por eso traje algo- de su mochila saco una carpeta y la abrió, tenía varios folder's con papeles dentro, tomo uno y se lo extendió ella lo vio sin entender -ábrelo.

Su mirada cambio a una de asombro regreso su vista a el -pero esto es…-

-Es un cheque pago por la deuda del carrito de tu padre. Y además también el documento en el cual dice que aceptas romper el compromiso y no tomaras represalias de ningún modo y contra nadie- la miro fijo resaltando lo último.

Sabía que se refería a ella y no podía culparlo sus antecedentes hablaban para que se protegiera de este modo -pero… esto es demasiado podría comprar un segundo local… o bueno por lo menos el enganche de uno, no puedo aceptarlo y...

-Entonces dime la cantidad que aceptaras para que firmemos el acuerdo.-La interrumpió, debía ser firme.

-Tanto te urge deshacerte de mí.

-No hagas eso, no te lo hagas a ti, ni me lo hagas a mí… no intentes manipularme, sabes que no me quiero alejar de ti pero tampoco podemos continuar con este compromiso... no siento lo mismo que tú.

-Es por ella verdad, es por Akane- no era una pregunta

Se tensó y dudo por un momento, pero al fin y al cabo tenía derecho a saberlo –Si, es ella a quien amo… lo siento.

-Lo sabía, pero no quería aceptarlo- Entonces le sonrió -está bien firmare no es necesario que me des el dinero.

-Acéptalo por favor me sentiría más tranquilo, además es justo por lo que mi padre les hizo es el costo del carrito más los intereses acumulados por tantos años.

-De verdad me sorprendes. ¿Cómo conseguiste todo este dinero?

-Llevo mucho tiempo ahorrándolo pero si te soy honesto, antes de terminar de juntarlo compre algunas otras cosas por eso me tardé tanto.

Estuvieron hablando un tiempo le contó como es que había comenzado todo y como lo planifico así, obviamente tuvo con ayuda, Ukyo lo veía sorprendida nunca espero eso de Ranma y aunque estaba mal por el compromiso roto, sabía que era lo mejor para ambos, si, tal vez por el momento ella estaría mal pero se repondría y quedaron como amigos ella solo le pidió un poco de tiempo pero a la vez le ofreció su ayuda para lo planeaba. Ukyo aceptó el cheque y firmaron los papeles, su compromiso había quedado anulado por fin.

-Gracias Ahora tengo que irme hasta luego Ucchan- se levantó y se dirigió a la salida

-Hasta luego... Ran-chan- dijo en un susurro. Para luego dejar brotar el llanto, ni ella supo cómo es que había aguantado tanto.

Cuando salió se fue directo a casa, seguramente ya estaría dormida, solo esperaba que no se molestara demasiado por haber desaparecido toda la tarde.

Al llegar se encontró a su madre le dijo que ya había cenado, que solo tomaría una ducha y luego iría dormir. Ese día había sido pesado, a pesar de que Ukyo no puso mayor dificultad al asunto y al final pareció aceptarlo, sabia que por dentro le dolía y saberse causante de ese dolor le desagradaba. Y eso solo era el comienzo.

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter III

Rama ½ así como todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takajashi.

Esta es una historia creada sin fines de lucro.

-Los personajes hablan

_-Los personajes piensan_

-LOS PERSONAJES GRITAN

_[Recuerdos]_

* * *

La tarde estaba por terminar para dar paso a la noche, Ranma estaba en el dojo, apenas acabo su clase se apresuró a limpiar y guardar el equipo de entrenamiento. Faltaba por guardar algunas colchonetas cuando sintió un aura muy conocida pero no se dio la vuelta prefirió dejar que se acercara y ver cuáles eran sus intenciones, de repente sintió una ligera presión sobre su nuca la cual iba bajando por su espalda desnuda, se dio la vuelta para observar de frente a su "atacante" y no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa cuando se encontró con esos brillantes ojos cafés.

Akane le ofreció una botella de agua y lo observó mientras bebía -has estado trabajando muy duro, debes estar cansado- le dijo para luego continuar en su faena de ayudarlo a secarse, daba ligeras palmaditas sobre su frente sus mejillas y nariz bajando hacia su mentón y comenzar con el cuello y él la observaba, llevaba un vestido de hombros caídos que le dejaba ver el inicio de sus senos, ceñido hasta la cintura, mangas largas, de color vino y un estampado floreado de color blanco, le llegaba a medio muslo dándole una hermosa visión de sus torneadas piernas.

Estaba muy cerca, demasiado como para poder resistirse, le quitó la toalla de las manos y la dejó caer junto con la botella con la mano derecha la tomó de la cintura y la pego a él, no podía dejar de mirarla era simplemente hermosa, le colocó su cabello detrás de la oreja con su otra mano y acarició su rostro con el dorso de esta, se acercó hasta que unió sus labios a los de ella.

Se besaban despacio, como acariciándose con ellos, ella subió sus manos para colocarlas detrás del cuello de Ranma, acariciando los brazos de este en el camino eso le hizo erizar el cuerpo y el llevo su brazo a la espalda de ella, con su lengua rozó los labios de Akane que le permitió la entrada.

Ranma movía sus manos ávidamente por la espalda de su amada, los besos se iban intensificando, pronto comenzaron a besarse con más anhelo y pareciera que con desesperación, se acercaba más el uno al otro como si quisieran fundirse en uno solo. Ranma abandonó sus labios para atacar su cuello sin miramientos y deslizaba sus manos por la espalda de Akane rozando sus caderas hasta llegar a su trasero, lo estrujo y apretó contra sí al mismo tiempo que movía su cadera restregando su miembro erecto, para que ella sintiera su excitación, como solo ella podía ponerlo, llevó las manos a sus muslos para levantarla, ella rápidamente acomodo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y enredó las manos en su cabello deshaciendo su trenza, camino hasta apoyarla en la pared y regresó a su boca con más ahínco al tiempo que disfrutaba del dulce tacto en sus piernas con sus manos que nuevamente subían a su trasero, fue bajando su rostro dejando un recorrido de besos por su mandíbula y su cuello hasta llegar al inicio de sus senos. La reacomodo dando un ligero salto y con la mano bajo el vestido de un pequeño tirón dejando libres sus montes, que no eran ni grandes ni pequeños sino del tamaño adecuado para poder masajear uno con su mano y con la boca tomar el otro, daba mordidas y chupeteaba alrededor y en la aréola dirigiéndose hacia su pezón, lo jugaba con su lengua y dientes a la vez que hacía pequeñas succiones.

La respiración de Akane era agitada, se sentía quemar por dentro mordía los hombros de Ranma, quería gritar pero su voz se quedaba ahogada en la garganta, sus gemidos resonaban por todo el dojo y cerraba los ojos con fuerza mientras arqueaba su espalda y se sacaba las mangas dándole un mejor acceso a él de su pecho, el cambio de uno a otro y sintió como la mano que atendía su seno izquierdo la dejaba para abrirse camino por debajo de su vestido hasta llegar a su intimidad y acariciarla sobre sus bragas –mmm… demonios Akane estas tan húmeda… me fascina- abandono su tarea en su pecho para susurrarle al oído con la voz ronca –no sabes lo que ansiaba poder tenerte así…- de pronto la bajó y se separó un poco para retirarle completamente el vestido y se deshizo de su ropa restante, la besó de nuevo y la llevó a una de las colchonetas, fueron acostándose poco a poco y sin dejar de besarse enlazo los dedos de su mano con la de ella y se acomodó sosteniendo su peso sobre su brazo, la otra mano rompió con desesperación las bragas de Akane e introdujo sus dedos índice y medio y con el pulgar masajeaba su clítoris.

-Ra… Ran-ma-aaah!- Logró entre jadeos hacerse oír.

Dejaron de besarse y él posó sus azules ojos sobre los cafés, en una mirada cargada pasión, deseo y amor, retiro su mano para llevar su pene hacia su entrada –voy a hacerte mía Akane- le dijo sin dejar de mirarla…

-Ranma- dijo quedamente, lo sentía justo en su entrada, luego introducirse muy lentamente, se sentía tan plena y feliz, que cerró sus ojos y lo oía susurrar su nombre…

-Akane… Akane…

-Akane… Akane…

-¡Akane!- Abrió los ojos de golpe todavía aturdida y se encontró con la misma azulada y profunda mirada, pero ahora tenían un brillo diferente -¿estás bien?- lo oyó preguntar y entonces pestañeo varias veces como regresando en sí, y se dio cuenta de que aun respiraba muy rápido.

-¿Cómo?- atino a preguntar tratando de tranquilizarse.

-¿Qué si estás bien?- estaba en cunclillas a un lado de su cama.

-Ss-si

El solo la veía con una sonrisa de lado y al obtener repuesta continuo -Kasumi me mando para despertarte, toque varias veces pero como no respondías entre, estabas removiéndote un poco y hacías unos ruidos extraños… de pronto comenzaste a agitarte así que decidí moverte para que reaccionaras.

Akane estaba procesando todavía lo que paso, a cada palabra de Ranma iba recordando lo que soñó, sentía una fuerte humedad en su intimidad a la vez que su cara cada vez ardía más hasta sentir que podía arrojar humo por las orejas.

-Oye estas muy roja, ¿no será que tienes fiebre?

-¡Noo!- vio que iba a poner la mano en su frente pero la alejo de un manotazo y se retiró rápidamente, cuidando no destaparse para no dejar a la vista la "escena del crimen".

-Tranquila, ¿segura que estas bien?

-Si ya te lo dije… lo siento, es solo que...

-¿Que estabas soñando?

-¡¿Que?!

-¿Fue una pesadilla?- Pregunto frunciendo ligeramente su entrecejo.

-No…- lo vio sonreír de nuevo –digo no se… no recuerdo, por eso estoy algo confundida- dijo desviando la mirada.

-De acuerdo, pero… si lo recuerdas tal vez quieras contarme- ella enrojeció de nuevo, quiso contestar pero Ranma no la dejo. -me tengo que ir, ya me tomo más tiempo del que pensaba despertarte…- le dijo bromeando y miro hacia la puerta, se iba a levantar pero regreso su rostro y la beso en la mejilla -que tengas un buen día, nos vemos- y rápidamente salió de ahí.

Akane tenía los ojos muy abiertos mientras lo veía salir, volvió a parpadear y casi sin darse cuenta sonrío ampliamente.

Ranma se encontraba recargado contra la pared afuera del cuarto de Akane, sentía su corazón desbocado, tenía la cara totalmente roja, y desencajada, se preguntaba cómo es que se atrevió a hacer lo que hizo. La verdad es que no pudo detener sus movimientos.

_[cuando entro a la habitación y la vio al principio se preocupó, pero después la escucho llamarlo en el sueño y abrió los ojos sorprendido, la observo más detenidamente, al parecer estaba teniendo un buen sueño, estaba sonrosada y de repente soltaba uno que otro ¿gemido? al parecer eso eran… sintió como su cuerpo sin saber muy bien por que empezaba a reaccionar, cerró los ojos y comenzó a imaginarse a sí mismo en la cama con ella, cuando la oyó llamarlo de nuevo, regreso al mundo real para despertarla._

_Cuando la vio abrir los ojos aturdida no pudo evitar sonreír, pensó en decirle que la había escuchado llamarlo, hacerla que le dijera que había soñado, pero la vio tan confundida y hasta un poco avergonzada que le dio tanta ternura y prefirió dejarla en paz y cuando iba a salir de ahí sin saber siquiera cómo, pero cuando sintió ya tenía sus labios en la frente de ella, así que antes de que otra cosa pasara o ella hiciera o dijera algo salió lo más rápido que pudo de ahí.]_

-Al menos no me mando a volar ni me golpeo…- comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras cuando recordó algo y se dio con la palma en la frente -¡Demonios!, ni siquiera le pude preguntar si le gustaron los regalos… ya que no pienso entrar de nuevo, no por ahora…

-Ranma hijo, ¿acaso hoy no trabajaste?- la voz de su madre lo interrumpió.

Miro su reloj y vio lo tarde que era, su jefe se enfadaría seguro, se despidió de su madre y se fue corriendo.

* * *

Fue a entrenar un poco en el dojo cuando termino de desayunar, aunque más bien ya fue almuerzo, ya era demasiado tarde, pero es que antes de bajar había preferido quitar completamente las sabanas y cambiarlas por unas limpias.

_[Luego de que Ranma saliera de su habitación se levantó e inspeccionó su cama no había nada pero le resultaba un incómodo volver a acostarse ahí así que cambiaría la cama… luego de eso fue a bañarse por un largo tiempo ya que cuando se estaba quitando la ropa pudo apreciar que aunque en la cama no había rastro alguno no podía decir los mismo de sus ropa íntima, nuevamente enrojeció y se me tío rápidamente a la ducha, no es que no supiera que fue ese sueño y el porqué de este pero sentía que era algo inapropiado pero que incongruentemente sabía que era normal, y para colmo tenía que ser Ranma el que la despertara no solo eso sino que presenció lo que ella hacía en su sueño, no sabía exactamente qué era lo que había escuchado o visto y era eso lo que más le aquejaba, la forma en la que la miraba con ese brillo tan intenso y esa extraña sonrisa le erizaban la piel solo de acordarse, aunque el no dijo nada ni se burló, eso la hacía tranquilizarse pero lo que más le agrado y la descoloco a partes iguales fue ese fugas beso que le dio antes de irse.]_

-A estado muy raro últimamente, ¿qué le pasara?- hablaba para sí, al tiempo que terminaba de realizar una kata o al menos lo intentaba ya que su concentración estaba desperdigada por su cabeza –debería hablar con él, tal vez tenga algún problema…- se detuvo e inconscientemente llevo las mano a su pecho dándose cuenta que algo faltaba…

Corrió hasta su habitación y comenzó a buscar en el escritorio abrió los cajones rebuscando en ellos sin mucho cuidado –no puede ser… estoy segura que lo deje aquí- seguía rebuscando pero parecía estar por ningún lado saco los cajones tirando hacia la cama lo que en ellos se encontraba, cayendo alguna cosas al piso y… nada –¡no, no, no, noo! Que boba como no me fije donde lo deje– tristemente empezó a recoger y acomodar sus cosas y comenzaba a llorar se agacho para tomar las cosas del piso y una cadenita llamo su atención, la tomo y respiro con alivio y volvió a sonreír -por un momento creí que no te volvería a ver… ¿Cómo terminaste ahí abajo?

_[Luego de escucharlo llegar subió a su cuarto y se acostó pero antes de quedarse dormida y con lo enojada que estaba se quitó el collar de corazón y lo dejo en el escritorio, pero lo dejo muy a la orilla sin cuidado alguno y con el movimiento cayo quedando justo entre la patas de este y la cama.]_

Escucho unos golpes en su puerta le dio el paso y su hermana apareció por esta -¡Oh! Hola Kasumi

-Hola, perdón es que te vi salir del dojo y correr con cara de desesperación y me preocupe hermana. ¿Está todo en orden?

-Sí, solo que olvide algo muy importante y por eso corrí pero no es nada grave ya lo arregle, perdón por preocuparte.

-Me alegro, Akane ten más cuidado la próxima vez si tan importante es para ti deberías poner más atención.

-Lo hare hermana y lo siento.

-No te disculpes a cualquiera le puede pasar, pero te repito que seas más cuidadosa, si lo pierdes tal vez no se moleste pero seguro que sentirá que no tiene valor para ti.- se retiró de la habitación y Akane la veía sorprendida, al parecer su hermana Nabiki no es de la única que tenía que cuidarse, bueno no era para tanto, Kasumi no sería capaz de jugar con la información… ¿o sí?

Fue al aseo para darse un baño rápido y quitarse el sudor, pero antes dejo bien colocado el colgante para al regresar ponérselo de nuevo.

* * *

Llego a su trabajo casi una hora tarde el gerente del gimnasio ya lo esperaba y lo mando llamar.

-Saotome a mi oficina.

-¡Demonios!- entro y cero la puerta detrás.

-Supongo que tienes una buena explicación para tu retraso

-Lo lamento señor Hashimoto… tuve un contratiempo en casa y para cuando me di cuenta...

-Ya, ya chico solo estaba en mi papel de jefe estricto, no habías faltado antes y casi siempre llegas antes de tu horario, por eso cuando note que habías pasado tu hora de entrada y no me avisabas supuse que algo importante paso así que reacomode a tus alumnos para otro día…

-Muchas gracias señor Hashimoto no volverá a suceder

-Déjame terminar, si hice eso pero hoy tendrás que apoyar a los instructores en las máquinas de acuerdo y saldrás unas horas más tarde.

-Supongo que no estoy en posición de negarme

-Así es…

-Bien entonces…

-Espera muchacho, también te llame para otra cosa… como sabes el señor Ishiguro tiene varios otros gimnasios…- Ranma asintió y prosiguió -ahora está por abrir uno más en el centro de Kioto donde tiene pensado incluir un dojo y quiere que tú seas quien de las clases.

-¿Como?

-Lo que escuchaste. Y no solo eso, prácticamente tu serias la cabeza en ese lugar, por lo que tu sueldo se duplicaría y además espera que seas la imagen oficial y lo representes en torneos lo que aumentaría tus ganancias y conforme prospere todo irá en aumento.

-Pero… ni siquiera nos conocemos ¿cómo es eso posible?

-Corrección… tu no lo conoces pero el a ti si, ¿crees que no está al tanto de lo que sucede en su negocio y con sus empleados?

Ranma estaba muy sorprendido, si bien era algo muy favorable no está en sus planes alejarse de su familia y hogar, mucho menos de Akane no lo haría no podría aunque quisiera, así que respondió pero fue interrumpido. -Le agradezco mucho la oportunidad pero…

-Tranquilo, no tienes que responder ahora, entiendo que para ti esto sea un cambio demasiado radical pero ten en cuenta que este tipo de oportunidades no se presentan siempre piénsalo…- le dijo mientras de su escritorio leía y ordenaba unos documentos

-Señor pero yo estoy por entrar a la universidad ya le había contado y…

-Tengo entendido que la universidad de Kioto te ofrece una beca- volvió a interrumpirlo y Ranma volvió a sorprenderse cosa que no pasó desapercibida para su jefe y agrego antes de continuar -ya te dije que el dueño está bien informado, como decía podrías estudiar ahí, para el Sr. Ishiguro no sería difícil ayudarte a que entres en cualquiera de los tres campus que hay y es más que obvio que todo te será arreglado para tu llegada y estadía allá como también tus viáticos mientras estés allá, por supuesto que todo estará bien dictaminado en el contrato.- Rama ya no sabía que excusa poner así que simplemente iba a negarse ya que el aún era menor, pero su jefe hablo primero –mira cómo te dije no debes responder ahora, aunque bueno tampoco hay mucho tiempo, y ya que eres aún menor y pues necesitas la autorización de tu padre o tutor háblalo con tu familia considera que esto no solo es bueno para el Sr. sino también para ti… te están ofreciendo todo lo necesario, sin dejar de lado los estudios y trabajarás al fin de lo que realmente quieres.- entonces le entrego una carpeta –todo está detallado ahí, revísalo, cualquier duda que tengas házmelo saber y si quieres puedes consultar a un profesional para que estés seguro, aunque déjame decirte que, personalmente tengo plena confianza en sus intenciones, cuando yo llegué aquí, pasaba por una… digámoslo mala racha y el me ayudo, yo tendría tu edad y él no era mucho mayor que yo ahora y créeme cuando te digo que si no hubiera visto algo en ti esto no estaría pasando.

-Está bien me lo llevaré a un que dudo que mi respuesta cambie y aún más la de mis padres

-Bueno eso ya se verá y la decisión que tomes será tu responsabilidad y se respetara. Ahora si a trabajar muchacho y guarda bien eso antes de que comiences.

Asistió, se levantó salió de ahí.

* * *

Nuevamente Ranma llamo a casa para informar que llegaría tarde, cuando Akane lo supo se molestó pensando que quería evitarla nuevamente, esta vez por lo del beso, pero enseguida escucho que se quedaría a trabajar un poco más ya que llego tarde al trabajo y se calmó de inmediato aunque recordando la razón por la cual se retrasó se sintió avergonzada de nuevo, recordó que en la tarde había decidido hablar con él y así lo haría, esperaba que no terminaran peleando como era su costumbre.

.

.

Ranma llego justo a tiempo para cena, lo primero que hizo fue ir a dejar sus cosas mientras disimuladamente buscaba a su prometida con la mirada, toda la tarde estuvo pensando en el beso que le dio, si bien no parecía gran cosa, para ellos realmente era algo enorme, a lo más que habían llegado antes fue a tomarse de la mano y eso las situaciones no eran precisamente románticas más bien todo lo contrario.

Regreso al comedor y ahí estaba ella, no pudo evitar tensarse y sonrojarse al mismo tiempo, llego a su lugar junto a ella y evito mirarla, aunque se había percatado que ella hacia lo mismo, se tranquilizó un poco al verla sonrojada, no parecía molesta y en su aura no había esa sensación de querer asesinarlo. Comenzaron a comer afortunadamente, sintiéndose más relajado Ranma pudo disimular mejor su estado, participando en la charla con los demás, a diferencia de Akane que solo hacia uno que otro comentario furtivo y cuando se dirigían a ella contestaba con monosílabos, aun así ambos evitaron lo más posible verse a la cara. Sin embargo sabía que debía hablar con ella si no quería malos entendidos, pensó hacerlo cuando los demás durmieran.

.

.

A pesar de que al medio día se dijo muy firme hablar, sentía muchos nervios, se fue a su habitación luego de que no se animará a ir con él, no podía dormir y a Ranma parecía no afectarle demasiado –Tal vez para él no fue gran cosa- comenzó a entristecerse – creo que lo mejor será que lo deje así como esta, mejor no arruinar ese pequeño recuerdo- se dijo, cuándo unos golpes en su ventana la hicieron reaccionar, su corazón de repente comenzó latir con fuerza, apretó las sabanas y poco a poco fue levantándose llevo su mano a la cortina para correrla y vio algo que la desconcertó. Ahí en su ventana había una nota pegada, la tomo y leyó.

_Te espero en el dojo cuando todos estén dormidos._

Akane no sabía que pensar, sería bueno ir, tal vez le diría que no fue nada y o que fue un erro que de pronto pensó que era alguien más… tenía la cabeza echa un lio, recordó que en la cena no parecía estar incomodo aunque en ningún momento se dirigió a ella – basta Akane, déjate de cosas ya , si realmente quieres saber que piensa pue ve y listo- volvió a leer la nota y abrió los ojos con sorpresa – No me había percatado bien pero de verdad que mejor en su ortografía- y sonrió al darse cuenta que no tuvo que girar la cabeza ni enfocar mejor la nota para leerla.

.

.

.

Caminaba dando de vueltas, ya casi daba la una y estaba a punto de hacer un agujero en el piso. Cuando le dejo la nota estaba muy convencido, pero ahora ya no le parecía buena idea, que tal si ella estaba enfadada y su nota solo la hizo enfadar más _-en el comedor no parecía molesta pero pudiera ser que solo disimulara…- _se tomó la cabeza y comenzó a desordenar su cabello, dejo de caminar y se sentó en centro del dojo de espalda a la entrada, debía calmarse, hizo ejercicios de relajación que por momentos parecían funcionar para después desesperarse otra vez _-creo que baje muy pronto, ya llevo tiempo aquí o tal vez… tal vez ni siquiera venga-_ cerro los ojos y suspiro, entonces escucho correr la puerta y unos pasos acercarse, se tensaba más a cada uno, cuando llegaron hasta el contuvo la respiración, la sintió sentarse frente a él y volvió a respirar, abrió los ojos y la vio sentada sobre sus rodillas pero ella no lo veía a él… abrió la boca para hablar pero se quedó mudo no sabía cómo empezar.

-Hola- se dio una bofetada mental

-Hola- contesto tímidamente ella, alzo ligeréame la mirada pero la regreso de inmediato hacia el piso.

-¿Co-como estuvo tu día?- De verdad que era un idiota para esto

Entonces Akane levantó la cara, tenía el ceño fruncido –¿para eso me pediste venir? ¿Para preguntarme por mi día?

-Ranma se tensó pero respondió rápido o eso quiso –N-no, no yo… lo siento es que no pensé que vinieras y no sé cómo…

-¿Y porque no vendría?

-Pues pensé que quizás estarías molesta

-¿Porque lo estaría?- dijo y relajo el rostro

-Pues por… por… ll-lo de esta mañana- su rostro se tornó de un rojo intenso tanto como su camisa favorita -el b-b-be-bes-beso- logro decir.

-¿Porque lo hiciste?

_-Está molesta, seguro_\- sintió que le debía una disculpa -Yo… lo siento no quise molestarte, no volverá a pas…

-No me molesto- dijo sin más sorprendiéndose a sí misma y a Ranma que la veía con los ojos y boca abiertos, poco a poco se fue tornando una sonrisa en su rostro -pero…- y hasta ahí llego su sonrisa

-Pero- dijo el para que siguiera

-Pero… es que yo no sé qué pensar, quiero saber porque lo hiciste, ¿acaso estabas hechizado o algo por el estilo?…

-Akane…

-Porque tú no harías eso por tu voluntad y menos conmigo…- eso ultimo lo dijo en un susurro pero fue escuchada

-Akane…

-Por eso fue muy extraño y además… te has comportado muy raro

-¡Akane!- repitió más alto, obteniendo su atención -yo lo hice sin pensar y…- ella pareció no agradarle lo que dijo _-eso no sonó bien…_no me malinterpretes, fue sin querer…_ ay no eso sonó peor… _no quise decir eso yo…

-Déjalo ya entendí- su rostro era una mezcla de enojo y tristeza, quería llorar mientras lo mataba a golpes, apretó sus puños y solo atino a levantarse lentamente, pasó junto al chico hacia la puerta con la intención de salir y correr a su habitación

_-Demonios… soy un idiota-_ se levantó rápido y la tomo antes de que saliera -espera por favor…- se quedó ahí pero no se giró -es que yo no sé cómo hablar de esto- hizo una pausa tratando de controlarse -escucha… es cierto lo que dije pero no es que no lo quisiera…- la sintió tensarse -bueno so-somos pro-me-tidos ¿no…? Pe-pero no es solo por eso- se rectificó rápidamente -me refiero a que… no tendría nada de malo, además de eso somos amigos y pues a mí me gustaría que nuestra relación cambie, digo es normal que las parejas peleen y… los amigos, también los amigos, pero eso no implica que no podamos ser más… eeh… cer-cercanos ¿no crees…?- no se dio cuenta que a cada palabra se iba acercando más a ella hasta pegarse a su espalda. Ella no decía nada y pensó que tal vez la idea no le agradaba, que no quería ese tipo de trato con él, despacio comenzó a soltarla hablándole –Yo… entiendo si no quieres- de pronto la sintió voltear y abrazarlo, dejándolo echo piedra.

-Entonces… también puedo… hacer esto ¿no?- ahora el que no decía nada era él. Ella escondía la cara en su pecho, cuando sintió sus brazos rodearla.

-Sssiii…- dijo Ranma que poco a poco recupero la movilidad, correspondió el abrazo y apoyo la barbilla en su cabeza.

Se quedaron así un momento, su momento. No hubo nada, ni incómodas interrupciones ni tampoco intromisiones y explosiones, sólo ellos, tranquilos y en silencio… deseando poder quedarse ahí siempre.

-Se-será mejor irnos a dormir, ya es tarde y debo ir a trabajar en un rato mas- Ranma comenzó a separarse sintiendo como si el calor escapara de su cuerpo, pero no la soltó del todo. Lentamente bajo por los brazos de ella hasta llegar a sus manos y tomarla de estas.

-Si tienes razón ya es algo tarde

-Si… bien pues vamos- Ranma soltó una mano para apagar la luz, sin soltarse la otra y salieron del dojo Akane fue quien corrió la puerta. Aun no podían hacer contacto visual otra vez, se sentían arder y como si sus corazones fueran a salir de su pecho saltando por todo el lugar.

Entraron y subieron, todo el camino fueron tomados de la mano y caminaban tan lento para no hacer ruido o tal vez para prolongar es cálida sensación, cuando llegaron al cuarto de ella, abrió su puerta y giro el rostro hacia él, a pesar de que no había luces encendidas lograron divisar la mirada del otro que por fin se conectaron de nuevo, daban gracias de que estuviera semi-oscuro ya que los dos estaban rojos y ninguno sabía que hacer ahora.

-Buenas noches Rama- fue ella quien hablo primero

-Eh… si, buenas noches- no supo cómo exactamente, pero una oleada de "valor" lo envolvió y nuevamente él se acercó para besarla, pero esta vez lo hizo despacio disfrutando del tacto y aspirando de su aroma, fue deslizando sus labios por su mejilla hasta separarse de nuevo. -Descansa Akane- soltaron sus manos, ella se adentró a su habitación sin dejar de mirarse, y comenzó a cerrar la puerta hasta que esta misma cortó la conexión.

Se quedó detrás de la puerta, pareciera que aun podía sentir el calor de su mano en la suya, la misma que llevo a su mejilla y acarició cerrando los ojos, entonces esbozo una gran sonrisa, dando pequeños saltitos se fue a su cama y se acostó, se sentía tan feliz había esperado demasiado por este momento –claro, por eso actuaba así, seguramente no sabía bien como acercarse- si bien ya había notado los cambios que tuvo el chico, en ese momento los percibió de otra manera –es más ya no recuerdo bien cuando fue la última vez que me insulto… pero eso ya no importa ahora, a él le cuesta mucho expresarse de ese modo… y si hizo un esfuerzo, entonces significa que yo… tal vez si le intereso…-abrazo a su almohada con la emoción todavía muy arriba –y yo que pensé que me estaba evitando porque no le agradaba- fue lo último que dijo antes de comenzar a quedarse dormida.

Ranma se dio la vuelta luego de que la puerta se cerrará y fue a su habitación, lo bueno era que ya no compartía habitación con su padre así que no habría preguntas ni nada por el estilo. Al entrar se tumbó en su futon boca arriba, una boba sonrisa se instaló en su cara y cerro sus ojos, la verdad es que nunca imagino que terminaría pidiéndole a Akane tener ese trato entre ellos, pensó que tal vez terminarían peleando, gritándose y hasta dejar ese de hablar como en anteriores ocasiones, pero ya no eran esos niños y en realidad, al menos el si deseaba eso. –Al final nada fue como pensé, todo salió bien… aunque esperaba que esto pasara luego de terminar lo demás, espero que después no se compliquen las cosas- y así por fin se quedó dormido…

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola de nuevo… gracias a los que comentaron y ahora siguen la historia, me tarde un poco más en escribir este cap. en parte por tiempo, y también porque tanto Ranma como Akane se me hacen muy predecibles o tal vez encasillados respecto a su actitud y pensar en ellos de forma más madura se me ha hecho un poco difícil de lo que pensé ya que tampoco quiero que salga de repente un OOC y tampoco quisiera apresurar su "evolución" por llamarlo de un modo, eso es algo que lleva tiempo a no ser que algo las detone de manera expansiva y rápida… bueno eso es a mi parecer y experiencia claro está.

Me despido y espero sea de su agrado, si es así háganmelo saber y si no también… nos leemos pronto.

.

.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter IV

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takajashi.

Esta es una historia creada sin fines de lucro.

-Los personajes hablan

_-Los personajes piensan_

-LOS PERSONAJES GRITAN

_[Flashback]_

* * *

Ranma estaba en el comedor, era sábado y ese día podía levantarse sin tanta prisa pues en la mañana daba clases en el dojo. Mientras desayunaba trataba de ajustar sus horarios ya que cuando entrara a la universidad no podría continuar con ese ritmo.

-Mmm… tal vez debería iniciar las clases de la mañana una hora antes… ahh! Pero eso significaría levantarme más temprano… -cerró los ojos lamentándose a sí mismo cuando una risilla lo hizo abrirlos de nuevo.

-Jajaja… tú no cambias, aunque ahora te levantes temprano.

-Hola buenos días, dormí bien gracias Akane, ¿y tú?- le dijo sarcástico.

-Muy bien también…- Respondió mientras se sentaba junto a el - que humor ¿te levantaste con el pie izquierdo?

-Para nada, más bien tú te levantaste muy graciosa- hizo una pausa mientras giraba la vista asegurándose que no hubiera nadie, luego se acercó para besarle la mejilla -Qué bueno que dormiste bien- le dijo sonriendo.

Akane sonrojada solo atino a susurrarle un gracias, ya había pasado más de una semana desde su charla en el dojo y mientras a ella aun le costaba trabajo acostumbrarse a esas pequeñas muestras de afecto, a él se le veía como si siempre hubiese sido así su relación, excepto claro que solo se comportaban de ese modo cuando estaban solos.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento hasta que apareció Kasumi

-Buenos días Akane

-Buenos días hermana

-En un momento traigo tu desayuno

-Gracias

Akane observo a Ranma quien ya se había alejado un poco de ella, no es que no supiera porque lo hizo, pues ese fue un tipo de acuerdo entre ellos.

_[Estaba ya casi todos en el comedor a punto de cenar, excepto Rama._

_-Akane ¿puedes llamar a Ranma por favor?_

_-Claro Kasumi- iba a gritarle pero prefirió subir a la habitación, al llegar llamo a la puerta y a el -¿Ranma?- escucho un ruido en seco como de un golpe y luego una maldición de parte de su prometido así que entro -¿Ranma que paso? ¿Estás bien?_

_-Ssi-si, Akane…- Al entrar lo vio recogiendo algunas cosas y papeles, luego se volvió hacia ella -¿Qué pasa Akane?_

_-Pues… eso mismo te pregunto- dijo acercándose a él._

_-Ah… es que me estaba quedando dormido y… cuando llamaste… me caí, y tire algunas cosas…- se notaba un poco nervioso._

_-¿Enserio?- ella lo miro escudriñándolo, no creyéndole del todo._

_-De verdad- hablo ahora más seguro y tomándola de las manos –es solo que esta semana ha sido más agotadora de lo que pensé, ya sabes que se abrieron nuevos horarios entre semana aquí en el dojo, por eso trataba de dormir un poco…_

_-Oh, bueno lo siento yo…_

_-No, está bien, gracias por preocuparte- le dijo sonriente, mientras acariciaba con el pulgar su mano y con la otra apartaba un mechón de cabello -¿necesitabas algo?_

_Akane que había quedado en una especie de trance mirándolo reacciono al oír la pregunta y recordar a que había ido –Amm… no es que Kasumi me envío para que bajaras a cenar_

_-Que bien, muero de hambre. Vamos- camino hacia la puerta cuando de repente sintió a Akane soltarse bruscamente -¿Qué pasa?_

_-Nada, es que… si salíamos tomados de las mano pues nuestros padres creerán que… ya sabes… que esta-mos ju-juntos…_

_Ranma la miro algo extrañado y decepcionado a la vez ¿es que no estaban juntos? ¿Porque había aceptado entonces tratarse de forma distinta? se preguntaba, pero no dijo nada solo asintió y en vez de eso pregunto -¿Que hacemos entonces?_

_-¿Con que?_

_-Me refiero a cómo debo tratarte, digo, para que no piensen eso._

_-Ah, pues… como lo has estado haciendo, así cuando alguien esté presente no pensaran cosas que no son_

_-¿Cuando alguien esté presente? y cuando estemos solos ¿nos trataremos distinto?_

_-Si_

_-Bien… entonces baja y en un momento yo iré._

_-Claro_

_Akane salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta y se dirigió de nuevo al comedor aunque sintió una especie de vacío, tal vez esperaba otra respuesta]_

-¿Akane?- y con eso ella regreso -¿me escuchaste?

-Disculpa ¿qué decías?

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó a lo que ella solo asintió -Bien preguntaba si te gustaría ayudarme con las clases de lo niños

-¿Enserio?

-Si

-Por supuesto- respondió emocionada a lo que él le sonrió en respuesta

En ese momento regreso una sonriente Kasumi pues había escuchado la conversación -Me alegra saber trabajaran juntos- dijo justo en el instante que sus padres entraban

-¿Es cierto eso muchachos? ¿Escucho eso Saotome? por fin las escuelas van a juntarse

-Así es Tendo ya podemos iniciar los preparativos para la boda- dijeron al tiempo que se abrazaban y lloraban dramáticamente

Al escuchar eso los chicos de inmediato se sonrojaron pero la costumbre pudo más y la reacción no se hizo esperar

-Pero de que están hablando papa, quien dijo algo sobre una boda si voy a ayudarlo es solo porque es mi obligación con el dojo y la familia.- Y comenzó a desayunar, mientras sus padres seguían llorando ahora por la triste respuesta.

-Ya termine, gracias Kasumi- Ranma se levantó y sin comentar nada sobre lo dicho de la boda solo dijo que iría a preparar para la clase.

-Espera, no dijiste que…

-Tranquila- la interrumpió –por ahora no es necesario.

-Pero…

-No te preocupes, ya al comienzo de la universidad lo hablaremos, como dijiste es tu obligación.- dijo con un tono más serio, y salió rumbo al dojo.

Durante la clase de los niños no pudo concentrarse pues lo que había pasado en el desayuno le daba vueltas en la cabeza la respuesta de Akane lo desánimo él hubiese querido decir que sí, pero aunque odiaba admitirlo era un cobarde todavía, no podía hacerlo aún, no así sólo por el compromiso, tenía que ser real debía hacer que ella sintiera lo mismo por él

Esas clases y las dos siguientes pasaron se sentía bastante cansado y para sí mismo se reprendía por orgulloso ya que si hubiera dejado qué Akane lo ayudará otra cosa sería, pues apenas tenía el tiempo justo para comer e irse al gimnasio. Se dio un baño muy rápido e iba hacia la cocina cuando se encontró con ella.

-¿Ya te vas?- le preguntó

-Ya casi sólo comeré algo rápido- respondió y comenzaron a caminar de nuevo hacia la cocina

-Kasumi salió

-Lo se buscare algo en la cocina- llegaron y comenzó a buscar en el refrigerador para darse cuenta que no había nada preparado -rayos creo que tendré que comprar algo en el camino dijo cerrando la puerta y cuando se dio la vuelta para despedirse de su prometida esta le extendió un plato con dos sándwiches envueltos en una servilleta

-Los prepare porque me di cuenta que no había nada para que comieras- le dijo a la vez que trataba inútilmente de ocultar su sonrojo y su miedo claro.

-El los miro y luego ella y de nuevo al plato

-Si no los quieres está bien- dijo comenzando a enfadarse

-No espera… tomo uno lo llevo a su boca, no sin cierto temor a no poder llegar al trabajo por desviarse al hospital debido a una intoxicación, pero aun así, ella los había preparado para que no se fuera sin algo en el estómago así que ahogo su grito desesperado de auxilio interno y dio la primer mordida.

ella seguía con el plato en las manos pero con la cabeza baja esperando tal vez que escupiera y luego le gritara que ni un sándwich sabia preparar… cosa que era cierta pues este realmente se veía mal como una de esos emparedados que llevan tiempo guardados, aplastados y con uno que otro ingrediente saliendo por los lados… sin embargo no sucedió nada… por el contrario sintió como tomaba el segundo y fue allí cuando levanto la cara y lo vio comiendo rápidamente no con esas ansias que siempre devoraba, pero si más rápido que una persona "normal" cosa que la hizo alegrarse aunque pareciera bobo realmente.

Ranma por su parte ni encuentra de la reacción de ella pues estaba más sorprendido de que hubiera comido ambos emparedados sin ahogarse por lo menos.

-Gracias Akane

-¿Te… te gustaron?- pregunto aun sonrojada y con cierto temor

Eso a él lo derritió pero no pudo evitar querer divertirse un poco con ella -si no estaban tan mal para haberlos preparado tú…

Ahora estaba roja pero de furia -a si- dijo a punto de romper el plato en dos -pero que desconsiderado… pues la próxima vez te puedes ir sin comer o mejor ve a que te preparen algo tus otras prometidas- iba a reventarle el plato en la cabeza cuando el la detuvo con una mano y con la otra la tomo por la cintura

-No necesito ir a pedirles nada a nadie, prefiero comer sándwiches toda la vida.

-Ranma- dijo en un susurro

Él sonrió de lado y agrego… -al menos sé que cuando tú me envenenas no lo haces taaan… apropósito…

-Ranma! y la furia volvió…

-Jajaja… tranquila Akane es solo una broma…

-Tranquila dices…- comenzó a revolverse para zafarse de su brazo, infructuosamente claro -eres un grosero eso me pasa por tratar de ser amable

-Ya te dije que era broma… en verdad sabían bien… y enserio te lo agradezco

-Lo… ¿lo dices enserio? y la furia bajo de nuevo

-Claro boba…

-Oyeee…

-Ya me tengo que ir- dijo no dándole tiempo para enojarse de nuevo -nos vemos en la noche y tal vez puedas prepare algo otra vez- le hablo mientras la soltaba ya cruzando la puerta detuvo su andar y la miro de nuevo -mejor no tentemos a mi suerte y que sean sándwiches de nuevo le enseño la lengua y salió corriendo de ahí

Akane salió corriendo tras el gritándole nuevamente pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que había salido brincando por el muro el muy cobarde pero no pudo reprimir que una gran sonrisa se marcara en su rostro, al menos esta vez salió pidiéndole le prepara algo y no volando por los cielos gritándole que dejara de envenenarlo…

-Veo que por fin estas convirtiéndote en una buena futura esposa- Akane salto al escuchar esa voz

-Nabiki! me asustaste

-Así tendrás la conciencia hermanita

-Claro que no solo estaba distraída

-Mirando al cuñadito irse… como dije veo que serás una buena esposa procurando a tu marido y despidiéndolo cuando vaya a trabajar...

-Pero que cosas estas diciendo- dijo roja de vergüenza

-Solo digo lo que veo

Akane sabiendo que si de Nabiki se trataba poco ganaría prefirió irse a su habitación no sin antes decirle a su hermana lo loca que estaba lo que hizo sonreír a la de en medio

-Nabiki- escucho una voz acercándose

-Tía Nodoka

-Hija pasa algo iba entrando y escuche gritar a Akane

-No tía nada malo no le haga caso

-Bien… oye antes de llegar vi una vehículo de paquetería de casualidad no…

-Si tía trajeron esto para usted- le extendió un paquete que rápidamente abrió, saco de ahí unos papeles hasta la mitad y dio una leve ojeada sonrió y los regreso adentro, luego miro a la chica quien no se había movido de su lugar.

-Nabiki hija necesitare que prepares lo mismo que anteriormente te pedí

-Por supuesto, por lo que veo son buenas noticias

-Es correcto, era lo único que faltaba

-Bien, mañana los tendré tía

-No esperaba menos de ti hija solo te pediré seas más cautelosa con estos, no me fio de esas dos

-Si lo sé yo tampoco me fio y para estar seguras ambas, mañana si puede podemos revisarlo y si tiene alguna duda arreglarlo en el momento

-Me parece bien y una cosa mas

-Si dígame

-Absoluta discreción en esto ¿ya lo sabes verdad?

-Por supuesto, no jugaría con mi familia

-Me alegra escuchar que la remuneración por tu servicio no tiene nada que ver

Nabiki solo carraspeo y se despidió para irse a su habitación.

* * *

Ranma tomaba agua mientras se dirigía a las duchas luego de terminar sus clases en el gimnasio. Termino la botella y se metió a la regadera se bañó rápidamente y salió envolviéndose en una bata solamente, tomo la botella y la lleno con agua del lavamanos fue hasta su locker asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie, saco algo y comenzó a vestirse sin quitarse la bata, luego mirando nuevamente, confirmando que estaba solo se vertió encima la botella de agua produciendo su transformación y antes de que alguien pudiera entrar salió.

Llego a la piscina donde ya lo esperaban algunos jóvenes saludos y saludaron de regreso observo el reloj 4:55 los últimos estaban entrando apenas espero a que dieran las 5 para comenzar

-Bien por favor tomen un carril y comiencen con los estiramientos- a lo que todos obedecieron luego de que pasaran los cinco minutos volvió a hablar

-Ahora colóquense en posición y al escuchar el silbato entren y den dos vueltas en _crawl_, quienes estén compartiendo carril esperen al segundo silbato- todos asintieron.

Ranma continuo con su clase y observaba al grupo; al principio no le gustaba esa clase pues era necesario permanecer en su forma maldita pero con el tiempo (como todo) se acostumbró y le llenaba de orgullo (y ego) el ver todo lo que sus alumnos habían avanzado, pues algunos al principio les costaba mucho trabajo siquiera empezar por entrar al agua debido al miedo.

Luego de las dos vueltas, nuevamente les pidió otras, esta vez en braza y posteriormente les pregunto si recordaban la técnica para el estilo pecho que les había explicado la clase pasada a los que algunos asistieron y otros no. A los que afirmaron les pidió mostraran la técnica para así observar como lo hacían, al final todos salieron y el entro diciendo que observaran los movimientos y la posición para después replicaran ellos. Así continuo con la clase y al termino de estas volvió a las duchas para hacer muévame su "ritual" y regresar a casa, estaba exhausto solo quería llegar comer e irse a dormir toda la noche y el domingo entero si podía.

Iba de camino al dojo cuando sintió que algo iba hacia el a gran velocidad dio un salto y aterrizo en el techo de una casa afilo la mirada y noto una especie de lanza clavada al piso supo inmediatamente de que quien se trataba

-Saotome- él se levantó y se puedo en guardia

-Mou-tzu ¿qué quieres, porque me atacas?

Se quedaron en silencio un momento luego el chino hablo

-Debes ser solo la costumbre supongo- entonces ambos bajaron la guardia y Ranma bajo para quedar frente a él, se observaron detenidamente para solo sonreírse tenuemente

-Dime ¿cuándo llegaste?

-Apenas hace un rato pero antes de ir al Neko-hanten quería avisarte que ya está todo echo

-¿De verdad?

-Así es, no debe tardar en llegarte la información

-No sabes cuánto lo agradezco

-No tienes por qué hicimos un trato

-Aun así hay otras cosas que no estaban en el

-Bueno solo venía a eso de irme antes de que alguien nos vea sin atacarnos

-Si… entonces ¿mañana retomaremos?

-No, apenas volví y sería extraño yo te avisare en cuanto pueda

-De acuerdo, nos vemos entonces y gracias de nuevo

-No hay de que ya te lo dije… nos vemos

Y así como llego se fue y Ranma retomo su camino esta vez corriendo por los tejados debía hablar con su madre.

_Muy pronto… Akane solo un poco más_ se dijo así mismo con una enorme sonrisa.

Llego a casa y lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Nodoka

-Mama

-Hijo pasa ¿qué sucede?

\- Mou-tzu regreso y me dijo que…

-Lo se

-¿Cómo?

-Esta tarde llego esto- le mostro los papeles que recibió en la tarde, este apresuro a leerlos

-Bien madre guárdalos muy bien por favor esto es muy importante

-Lo sé no tienes que decírmelo, por cierto me adelante un poco y le pedí a Nabiki se hiciera cargo de lo otro. Me dijo que mañana mismo los tendría, de hecho yo los revisare con ella

-Si está bien entre más rápido mejor

-Tranquilo todo estará bien… pero solo una cosa ¿por qué no has querido decirle nada a Akane?

-Mama ya te lo explique esto no es por ella…- su madre frunció el ceño -bueno si, pero no solo es eso, es algo que debía hacer desde un principio y que por dejarlo correr a complicado las cosas y no quiero que piense que estoy haciendo esto por obligación si no que cuando formalicemos el compromiso todo este arreglado, porque de no hacerlo así estoy seguro de las chicas actuarían en su contra y eso es algo que jamás me permitiré, me entiendes

-Por supuesto y no sabes lo feliz que me hace oírte hablar así… Mi hijo es tan varonil

A Ranma le escurrió una gota de sudor –Ma-mamá no es para tanto… además tu sabes que me costó mucho trabajo admitir esto frente a ti y aun con los demás es peor, aunque al mismo tiempo me es casi imposible contenerme de no decirle a ella y a todos pero por su bien debo esperar un poco mas

-De acuerdo si así lo quieres así lo haremos

-Bien me voy entonces ya casi cenamos, iré a cambiar mi ropa y a dejar esto- dijo señalando la bolsa donde traía su bañador esa era la parte que menos le gustaba a Nodoka de su trabajo, pero no podía decir que su varonil hijo no hacia todo por el bienestar de su familia

-Ranma una cosa mas

-Si dime

-¿Cómo es que ese chico te está ayudando? según tenía entendido se odiaban

-Bueno yo nunca sentí odio hacia él y el bueno no lo sé pero tampoco nunca sentí que me odiara…

-Sí pero, ¿cómo es que pasaron de eso a esto?

-Mmm… pues poco después de que llegamos de china...

_[Ranma estaba siendo perseguido por las cuatro en discordia al parecer tres de ellas lo perseguían para ver quien lo acompañaría en su viaje de entrenamiento, de nuevo Nabiki con sus tretas le había informado a todas mientras la otra quería matarlo agolpes por lo pervertido y mujeriego que era… boba marimacho pensó medio divertido al recordar lo celosa que se puso… al pasar por el centro comercial no lo pensó dos veces entro a esconderse en una tienda miro por el cristal que pasaban de largo espero un minuto y salió corriendo de nuevo antes de que lo encontraran, debía buscar un mejor lugar para esconderse iba por los tejado cuando unas cadenas interrumpieron su camino_

_-Prepárate para morir Saotome_

_-No puede ser ahora tú…_

_-Calla y pelea- así comenzaron con su inútil pelea, _Mou-tzu_ dando golpes no certeros y Ranma esquivando, al final Ranma lo derribo y se dispuso a alejarse… Pero algo lo detuvo ¿cuánto tiempo seguiría eso? no ahora pero en otra ocasiones, ya lo había pensado antes pero nunca le paso por la cabeza aquella loca idea… bueno que más podía salir mal así que regreso sus pasos a donde su oponente y se dispuso a hablar_

_-Oye _Mou-tzu_ ¿no estás cansado de esto?_

_-¿De qué hablas Saotome? puedo seguir todo el día…_

_-Si supongo que si… pero yo hablo de la situación el estar peleando sin sentido_

_-Para mí no es sin sentido_

_-Ahsss cállate y déjame hablar- le dio un golpe en la cabeza_

_-Me refiero a que no llegamos a nada peleamos y no conseguimos nada, ¿no sería mejor ayudarnos?_

_-Yo jamás te ayudaría, Xian'Pu se casara conmigo_

_-Que me dejes hablar- otro golpe -digo que yo no me quiero casa con ella y tu si… ¿Por qué no me ayudas a romper el compromiso? tu eres de su aldea debes saber cómo hacerlo_

_-Precisamente eso trato, debo vencerte para poder ganar ese derecho, aunque…- cayo un momento -aunque tanto ella como Colonge dijeron que ni venciéndote se casaría conmigo- dijo con pena_

_-Pero ¿no hay otra forma?_

_-Bueno pues la otra seria vencerla a ella pero eso no pasara ya lo intente y- Ranma lo interrumpió_

_-Ay por favor eso fue cuando tenían tres años, además por como peleas conmigo estoy seguro de que podrías ganarle si quisieras, no entiendo por qué no lo haces_

_El chino se levantó con esfuerzos pero visiblemente alterado -dime Saotome si tuvieras que vencer a Tendo para casarte con ella ¿pelearías? ¿Intentarías siquiera lanzar algún golpe?_

_¡Toushe! Ranma guardo silencio entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería, jamás lo haría de ese modo, aunque es cierto que ya la había vencido fue por casualidad pues no estaba enterado del tonto reto de la escuela y de todo modos él no la golpeo_

_Se quedaron en silencio un momento_

_-¿Entonces no hay otra forma?- dijo ahora decepcionado_

_-No que yo sepa… bueno para poder ganar ese derecho solo son esas pero para romper tu compromiso no estoy seguro_

_-Entonces tal vez hay alguna forma…_

_-Que parte de no estoy seguro no entendiste_

_-Ok, ok, estúpidas leyes que tienen- no recibió respuesta el chico pato estaba leyendo un libro_

_-¿Que estás leyendo? estoy hablando contigo deja eso- grito exasperado_

_-Cállate quieres, es el libro de las leyes amazonas- viéndolo mejor puedo recordar cuando Xian'Pu se lo mostró la primera vez que lo vio con su forma real -pues no hay nada sobre rompimiento del compromiso_

_-No puede ser…_

_-Aquí está muy claro- le mostro el libro, lo que solo molesto al ojiazul_

_-Te recuerdo… ¡Que yo no sé leer chino!_

_-Pues deberías aprender te salvaría de muchas de sus tretas… _

_Ranma levanto la cejas, pues era verdad siempre lograban engañarlo porque no tenía idea de lo que hablaban o leían simplemente su maldición se originó por ir a un lugar sin saber en qué consistía por no saber chino_

_-Bien entonces tu enséname_

_-¿Cómo? ¿Quieres que te ensene chino?_

_-Si_

_-¿Y que gano yo?_

_-Pues… debe haber algo que quieras… Que no implique algo de Xian'Pu un problema a la vez quieres- le dijo cuándo lo vio abrir la boca y brillaron sus ojitos_

_-Mmm pues no hay nada en te mundo que quiera más que a mi hermosa Xian'Pu_

_-Demonios debes estar bromeando_

_-No de hecho no- Se quedó pensativo, luego de un rato hablo de nuevo -está bien acepto ya luego te diré como pagarme- al ver la duda en su rostro agrego -prometo no será nada descabellado o que rebase los limites_

_-De acuerdo siendo así, tú dirás cuando empezamos_

_-Yo te buscare no quiero que Xian'Pu y la momia se den cuenta y debo organizarme_

_-Si yo tampoco- se despidieron y luego ambos se fueron a sus respectivas casas sin imaginar que eso sería el comienzo de una gran amistad]_

-Y… Así fue

-Mmm ya veo así es como aprendiste el chino

-Si… bueno lo básico

-Hijo ¿qué te pidió a cambio?

-Pues aun nada

-¿Y no te preocupa saberlo?

-No en realidad ¿Por qué?

-Pues siendo del mismo lugar de origen que ellas no me extrañaría que jugara sucio

-Tal vez pero… ya lo habría hecho ¿no crees?

-Si supongo…

Así dieron por terminada la charla y el joven Saotome se retiró a su habitación. Luego de eso la familia se encontró para la cena, la cual solo por algunos comentarios incomodos de parte de la mediana de las Tendo paso sin mayor preámbulo para después retirarse todos a descansar.

* * *

El domingo apenas daba inicio cuando la linda y responsable Kasumi comenzaba con sus tareas. Pronto Nodoka aprecio

-Buenos Kasumi

-Buenos días tía Nodoka ¿cómo ha dormido?

-Muy bien muchas gracias ¿y tu hija?

-También bien

-Qué bueno, hija el día de hoy no te poder ayudar con la comida ya que luego del desayuno saldré

-Oh no se preocupe yo me encargare

-Gracias, bueno por lo mientras comencemos con el desayuno

-Si claro

Estaban a mitad de la preparación y Nodoka hablo de nuevo

-Hija dime ¿qué piensa hacer en un futuro?

-¿Cómo tía?

-Si ¿qué planes tienes? digo Nabiki está en la universidad y desde ahora está armando buenas relaciones para luego de graduarse comenzar a trabajar y Akane y Ranma también entraran y luego de casarse se harán cargo del dojo dime querida ¿tú que piensas hacer?

-Bueno pues no lo había pensado, supongo que estoy bien así y no eh considerado nada mas

-Pero ¿acaso no piensas en un futuro diferente? no te quedaras a lado de tu padre por siempre ¿o sí?

-Bueno yo…

-¿No te gustaría tener un trabajo salir a divertirte? eres joven y creo que ya asumiste mucho tiempo la imagen de señora de la casa pero ¿tal vez te gustara formar tu propia familia?

-¿Como dice?

-Solo es una opción sé que después de criar a tus hermanas y hacerte cargo de una casa no es lo que más esperarías pero…

-No es eso… solo que yo no había pensado en eso ni en nada más y… ni siquiera tengo novio

-Eso se arregla muy fácil estoy segura que más un pretendiente tendrás

-Pero mi familia

-Tus hermanas ya están tomando su camino tu deberías buscar el tuyo

Kasumi ya no contesto nunca nadie le había preguntado eso o simplemente mostrar interés por algún anhelo que tuviera y ella suplente dio por hecho que ya tenía un lugar y tampoco se había cuestionado así misma

-Kasumi- hablo de nuevo Nodoka -no tienes que presionarte, solo digo que no deberías dejar pasar el tiempo

-Si tía gracias yo me pensare lo que dijo

-Está bien continuemos entonces

-Claro

Al rato la familia comenzó a bajar para desayunar a excepción del chico de trenza que sabiendo es su día libre simplemente ignoro la alarma y se dispuso a dormir un poco más, para cuando bajo solo se encontraba su padre, su tío y Kasumi quien le dio los buenos días casi tardes

-Hoy dormiste más de lo normal Ranma ¿te siente bien?

-Si solo estaba un poco cansado

-Está bien entonces desayuna necesitas reponer energía- le entrego la ración que había guardado para el

-Claro, gracias Kasumi

-Descuida

-¿Y dónde están los demás?

-Bueno pues tía Nodoka salió me parece que al centro, Nabiki debía hacer un trabajo y Akane salió con unas amigas

-Ya veo… bueno gracias por la comida Kasumi, como siempre estuvo delicioso

Luego de eso subió a cambiarse y salió de casa esperando encontrar a su pequeño tormento, no sin antes informarle a la chica.

Caminaba rápido pero sin prisas podía sentir su aura no muy lejos y relajada, juntos con las conocidas auras de su amigas, nada extraño incluso llego a pensar que no era necesario ir, pero por favor a quien quería engañar, el solo verla era un necesidad, así que continuo; solo pasaría por ahí casualmente, se quedaría un momento y luego volvería, quería hablar con su madre y saber que paso con el dichoso documento, sabía que ese sería el más difícil pues con la manera tan enredada de poder solucionarlo ya había previsto lo tedioso que iba a ser pero ahora se veía tan cercano y no se permitiría que algo saliera mal.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado donde Akane y está junto con sus amigas se dieron cuenta aunque notaron que estaba distraído cosa que les llamo la atención

-¿Qué le pasa a Ranma Akane?

-No lo sé Yuka, cuando salí aun no despertaba y la verdad no es la primera vez que lo noto así

-Se ve algo raro no creen

-Aja

-Ya se

-Que

-Oye Ranma

-¿Qué haces Yuka?

Ranma paro en seco regresando al mundo real cuando escucho que lo llamaban, levanto la vista y se sorprendió al verse en la heladería que acababan de abrir frente al parque, había llegado hasta ahí como un autómata solo con sentir el aura de su prometida, volvió a escuchar que lo llamaban ubicando de dónde provenía, sonrió y se acerco

-Hola chicas ¿qué pasa?

-Es que Akane te vio algo raro mientras caminabas y se preocupo

-¿Que dices Yuka? yo no dije nada eso

-Calma Akane no tiene nada de malo

-Sayuri tú también

-Bueno Ranma dinos no dejaras así a tu prometida ¿verdad?

Ranma estaba colorado aunque la negativa de su prometida le desagradaban se decía así mismo que era por él, a su parecer absurdo acuerdo que tenían y antes de que continuara hablo el

-Tranquila- ella la miro interrogante -solo estoy algo cansado y también pensaba a donde había ido mamá salió y Kasumi no sabía bien a donde, ni mi padre, aunque de él no me sorprende ¿tú sabes dónde fue?- pregunto inocentemente, si algo aprendió a hacer durante ese tiempo entre combates y otros tantos rivales había sido a controlar mejor sus emociones y a mentir de manera convincente, aunque no era una cosa que le gustara debía admitir que es de ayuda en ocasiones.

-No Ranma de hecho no sabía que había salido

-Mmm ya veo… bueno supongo que regresare a casa no llegues muy tarde hasta luego chicas

-Adiós Ranma- Y tomo camino de vuelta al dojo

-Qué raro ¿no?

-¿Qué?

-Pues que no se molestara o comenzara a fanfarronear sobre que no tenía por qué preocuparme que es el más fuerte y cosas así…

-Vez que si estabas preocupada Akane

-Que yo, yo no…

-Está bien amiga es normal, además él también se preocupa por ti si no, no te hubiera pedido llegaras temprano

-¿Tú crees Sayuri?

-Por supuesto es muy evidente, tú eres la única que parece no darse cuenta

-O más bien no quiere darse cuenta

-De todos modos creo que hay algo más

-¿De qué hablas?

-A que hay algo más que le preocupa, pero no quiso decir

-Tal vez porque estábamos aquí

-Si yo pienso igual, cuando llegues a casa podrías preguntarle

-Akane ya solo asintió y término de comer su postre ya le preguntaría al llegar como le dijeron las chicas

.

.

.

Luego de regresar a casa Ranma decidió ir a su habitación a descansar un poco pero pidiéndole a Kasumi que cuando llegara si mamá le dijera lo buscará en su habitación aunque en cuento Nodoka llego no hubo necesidad de decirle pues ella entro preguntando por su hijo y se dirigió a su habitación de inmediato, al subir llamo y él rápidamente le dio paso.

-Mama dime ¿qué paso?

-Ya está listo lo traje para que lo leyeras

-No es necesario confió en que lo revisaste bien y no quedo nada suelto así que iré ahora para hablar con ellas.

-Espera, hijo te agradezco la confianza pero preferiría lo leyeras para que estés enterado de todo lo que dice y también los que llegaron ayer.

-Pero

-Sé que quieres termina ya pero revisa todo primero mejor.

-De acuerdo déjamelos por favor

-Aquí tienes

-Gracias

-Supongo que en cuanto termines iras a verlas

-Así es

-Sé que con Ukyo fuiste solo pero esta vez te pediría que me dejaras acompañarte junto con Nabiki

-¿Y para que ella?

-Pues solo por si intentan alguna jugarreta

-No lo creo mama si intentan algo en su contra no podría controlarme y…

-Ranma es por seguridad además recuerda que los tratados los hice yo como matriarca de la familia ya vez que son algo especiales esas mujeres

-Sí creo que tienes razón… está bien dejare que me acompañen entonces necesito que hables con Nabiki para ver qué día podemos ir

-Ya lo eh hecho y no hay problema aún faltan unos días para que ella se vaya mientras tanto dice que cualquier día está bien

-Ok entonces leeré esto rápido y mañana mismo iremos de ser posible

-Está bien te veré más tarde hijo

-Si mama

Al salir su madre, se sentó en su futon dispuesto a leer todos aquellos engorrosos documentos; que si fuera por el evitaría, pero el saberse cerca de cumplir su cometido era el aliciente perfecto, aunque conforme iba leyendo no podía evitar esa sensación de que algo no saldría bien pero se dijo que era solo por las malas costumbres y problemas que siempre tenía y que esta vez sería diferente sin embargo había algo que no le permitía creérselo del todo.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tarde pero seguro, lamento haber actualizado hasta ahora, son una y mil cosas las que me lo habían impedido pero aquí esta y espero les guste ya que quiero destacar que otro motivo por el cual demore tanto es que la musa se fue de vacaciones y no dijo ni a donde ni menos para cuando regresaba pero bueno dejo algunas ideas para desarrollar solo espero regrese pronto.

Ok bastante ya de lamentaciones, intentare actualizar esta vez más seguido si no es posible semanal por lo menos cada 15 días y les comentó que también estoy trabajando en otro fic, bueno varios (les comenté que la musa dejo varias ideas para desarrollar, pero no solo en esta historia) y hace unos días subí "Gracias Xian'Pu" y espero puedan pasar a leerla.

Ojala este capitulo sea de su agrado y si no ya saben que espero me lo hagan saber en sus reviews todo con el fin de mejorar ya que esto es para ustedes.

Bien pues; sin más, me despido, no por mucho, abrazos y nos leemos pronto.


End file.
